Ebony Blade (Skyrim)
The Ebony Blade is a Two-Handed weapon found in . Resembling an Akaviri Dai-Katana, the Ebony Blade is a Daedric artifact belonging to Mephala. Killing kindred with the blade bolsters its power. Followers can wield the blade, but cannot fortify the enchantment unless instructed to kill an ally. History The blade has changed hands many times over the years. It is believed that the Eternal Champion himself once wielded the blade when it was discovered in Valenwood. Later it was rewarded to the Hero of Daggerfall sometime after the War of Bretony. In the late Third Era the Hero of Kvatch was granted the blade by Mephala. Acquisition The Ebony Blade is obtained in the Daedric quest "The Whispering Door", which can be initiated by speaking with the barkeep Hulda at The Bannered Mare in Whiterun after level 20 and completing the quest "Dragon Rising". Enchantment This weapon starts with a 10 point Absorb Health enchantment that can be increased by slaying friendly characters. For example, someone whose favor has been completed, or someone who's been won over during any type of quest can be absorbed with by blade. For every two such characters killed, the weapon's Absorb Health enchantment increases 4 points. Killing ten friendly characters maximizes its power, granting a maximum of 30 points Absorb Health per hit. Its Absorb Health enchantment has unlimited uses and never needs to be recharged. This makes this weapon ideal for followers, especially if followers are used to sustain massive amounts of damage. Smithing The blade cannot be upgraded. This is possibly explained in Admonition Against Ebony which states that: "Not even the hottest fires of the Skyforge could melt it; indeed the coals themselves seemed to cool when it was placed within," revealing the sword's immunity to heat or normal forging/smithing techniques. Weapon classification The blade behaves as a Two-Handed weapon with the following exceptions: * It only benefits from One-Handed damage effects, enchantments, potions. * It benefits from One-Handed weapon perks. * It does not benefit from Two-Handed weapon perks. * It does swing as fast as most One-Handed weapons. Contrary to its classification, this weapon benefits only from One-Handed enchantments and perks. However using the weapon increases the Two-Handed weapon skill. Game code confirms that the weapon shares template data from both One-Handed and Two-Handed swords, leading to this mix of traits. It is because of this that the weapon does not stay on weapon racks, once this bug is fixed it will stay on the rack. For PCs a simple adjustment with the creation kit solves this. Usefulness This sword, in some ways, is an upgraded version of the Blade of Woe. It's two handed and has unlimited charge. Using the Ebony Blade can benefit characters who wish to continue leveling up through weapon advancement but have maximized their one-handed weapon skill. The weapon allows for a character to train the two-handed weapon skill without sacrificing damage. However, for characters that use two-handed weapons normally, this weapon is a poor choice because of its skill/perk mismatch. As the Enchanting skill advances, the Blade becomes inferior, for with a Black Soul Gem and a Fortify Enchanting potion, a weapon can easily be crafted with an Absorb Health enchantment above 30, and it may also be improvable at a grindstone with a higher base damage. Potential kills Several potential targets are listed. Their deaths will count as a charge towards the sword. Characters *Any beggar - giving them a single septim to gain favor, then killing them. *Mercenaries and followers. Characters that are bested in gambling brawls often become followers immediately thereafter and mercenaries can be hired for 500 gold. *Dogs that are followers. Tested and confirmed on Meeko and Vigilance. *Orc Strongholds - Upon retrieving the Forgemaster's Fingers, simply slaughter everyone in at least two of the four strongholds including the miners. *Amaund Motierre - killed at the end of Hail Sithis! after he reveals where the gold is. *Betrid Silver-Blood during the quest The Forsworn Conspiracy. Killing her before her inevitable death will grant a charge, after which the Dragonborn can try yielding and paying the fee, then continue with the quest. *Jaree-Ra and Deeja during Lights Out!. *Nilsine Shatter-Shield during Mourning Never Comes. Player must have completed Blood on the Ice first. *Also any innkeepers or merchants. As long as there are no witnesses, no bounties can be added by the holds. *If you decide to kill everyone for the Taste of Death quest it gives you a few charges you can feel no guilt about and if you kill Verulus with it during the quest it counts as a charge Daedric quests *Boethiah's Calling - involves both slaying a companion (one charge) and the cult leader who gives the quest upon investigation (second charge). *Pieces of the Past - If the Dragonborn chooses to obtain Mehrune's Razor, Silus counts towards another charge. *Ill Met By Moonlight - Killing Sinding, should the Dragonborn choose the Savior's Hide instead of the Ring of Hircine. *The Taste of Death - The Dragonborn has to kill Brother Verulus at the conclusion of the quest. Exploits * This way only requires one friendly NPC. Simply killing him with the Ebony Blade and resurrecting him by clicking on him in the console and typing "resurrect" (without the quotes) also works. Also the command player.placeatme ''xxx ''(xxx is the NPCs ID) works with a friendly NPC. If 10 of the same NPCs are resurrected all together nothing happens. They just walk back to a door and head back for their house. * Instead of using console commands, the player can just kill one person who likes the Dragonborn and reanimate them with Dead Thrall or the Ritual Stone. Because these powers dont turn them into ash when they die, the NPC can be repeatedly killed the required number of times. (Tested on patch 1.4.21.0.4) . * Another way to cheat and empower the blade without negatively effecting NPC relationships is to find NPCs like bandits to set to a relationship rank of 3 or higher via the console and then kill them. This is the only way for a player who wants to maintain an unblemished "good guy" radiant story set to empower the blade. Otherwise, such as with the resurrect method, effected NPCs and their affiliations are liable to maintain the negative mark against the player resulting in, among possible other changes, greetings such as, "I should have bashed your face in for what you've done," and "Something you need, you miserable wretch?" (Does not happen with every NPC) Trivia *There's a second Ebony Blade which can be found on the PC through the use of the console by writing coc qasmoke which weighs 2 more units and has the effect, "Victim does not treat an attack with this weapon as assault." Bugs Appearances * * * * Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Two-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Greatswords Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Weapons